Hetalia x reader - Stay with me
by I'm fluent in Google translate
Summary: All he wanted was your love and it times it may not be the perfect fairy-tale but as long as he had you then everything in his eyes where perfect after all he would say "Love me, that's all I ask of you" but will you stay with him or will fate have other plans.
1. i choose you- america (part 1)

(Name)(last name) smiled as she obverted that room watching her friends and family having fun though some of them looked like they hated the fact that they were forced to dress as an anime character, you see told was (name's) birthday and her boyfriend had decided to through her a surprise birthday party. Speaking of her boyfriend (name) could not spot the loveable blonde anywhere, sighing she fidgeted with the sleeve of the costume that she was forced to wear when two hands where suddenly placed over her eye's

"Guess who" was whisper into her ears by a voice that she would recognise anywhere in the world.  
"Alfred" she said as a wide smiled broke across her face then span around to see her boyfriend, who too was in a costume in front of her stood Alfred dressed as Ash Ketchum from Pokémon. "I guess what I am wearing make's sense now"  
"I picked the costume's out myself as I know how much to like Pokémon" Alfred told her a giant smile on his face "plus I knew that you would make a cute Pikachu"  
"Well I don't know about that" (name) muttered as she pulled Alfred in for a hug "but you do make for a rather dashing Ash"  
"Are you enjoying the party" Alfred hummed contently as he pulled his love closer "I had Kiku help with the planning and everything, I wanted to make tonight perfect for you"

(name) leant back so she could look at Alfred's face smiling softly as she told him "I love it Al, it not everyone can tell people that my amazing boyfriend threw me a birthday party with an anime theme now can I"  
"well it that case would my Pika girl care for a dance" Alfred asked as he pulled out of the hug to drop into a bow  
"why course my dear trainer boy2" (name) giggled as she curtsied to him, then grabbed his hand as Alfred lead them on to the dance floor.  
After dancing to a few song not being serious for a moment or caring that people were watching the pair dancing like children (name) ended up in Alfred's arms again though this time the pair where slowing saying to the music when a certain song played.

 **I wish that we were on TV,  
just like in pokemon.  
You'd be a pika-girl,  
In a poke world.  
Yes, life would be so fun!**

 **I'd be a trainer boy,**  
 **and I would make the choice**  
 **to go and search for you.**  
 **I'd throw my pokéball**  
 **and I would catch them all.**  
 **You'd be my Pikachu!**

 **(Pi-Pikachu!)**

(Name) giggled think of how appropriate the song was at the moment when Alfred spun (name) away from him and into the middle of the room with her back turned to him. When she turned around ready to scold him she saw Alfred take a pokéball out of the pocket of his vest. Then he yelled "I chose you Pika-girl (Name)" as he threw the ball at which (Name) caught it looking at Alfred strangely and to notice that everyone had gather round the pair.  
"what going on" (Name) asked confused as looked down at the pokéball in her hands then looked at Alfred  
" open it" he beamed at her eyes sparkling with an emotion that at the moment (name) couldn't quite place.  
Doing as she was asked (name) nearly drop the pokéball because in side it was the most beautiful ring that she had ever laid eyes one, looking back to Alfred (name) saw that he had gotten down on one knee

 **You're my pika-girl,  
in the poke world.  
Oh, I won the gym badge,  
but you won my heart.  
(Pika!)  
Pika-girl, in the poke world  
And now that I've got you,  
we can never part.  
(chu!)**

 **The pokéball in my life's open for you.**  
 **(Pika!)**  
 **You're my pika-girl,**  
 **in the poke world.**  
 **Just like in pokemon!**

 **(Piiika!)**

"(Name)(last name)" Alfred said " I know that we still are young but I can't imaging my life without you, I want to spent the rest of my life waking with you at my side, I want you to be the mother of my children because I know that no other woman will make children as half as beautiful as you will and I want to grow old with you holding my hand all the way, in short I Alfred Jones want to spend my forever with you and only you. So will you do this trainer boy the honour of became his wife"

 **(Pikachu!)  
You're my pika-girl,  
in the poke world.  
Oh, I won the gym badge,  
but you won my heart.  
(Pika!)  
Pika-girl, in the poke world  
And now that I've got you,  
we can never part.  
(chu!)**

 **The pokéball in my life's open for you.**  
 **(Pika!)**  
 **You're my pika-girl,**  
 **in the poke world.**  
 **Just like in pokemon!**  
 **(Pika!)**  
 **I'd bring you sweets, like rare candies.**  
 **Level up your love to give.**  
 **And then you'd use right then,**  
 **a sweet kiss TM**  
 **(super effective)**

Tears in her eyes (name) dropped down to her knees to be eye level with the male in front of her placing the pokéball to the side of her, she then plunged word wrapping her arms around Alfred's neck as she brought her lips to his. His lips like every other time felt soft against her own as she closed her eyes trying to portray through this one act everything that she felt the love, the passion, the happiness and the need just to hold him close to her. Pulling away she rested her forehead against his and looked in to those bright beautiful blue eyes that she love.  
"of course I'll marry you, you big goof ball you" she whispered them was pulled into another searing kiss by her fiancée obvious to the crowed some of which were awing, some catcalling while other blushed looking away and the odd few took pictures of the pair.

 **Not even the Elite Four could stop us evermore,  
together we can't fall.  
Our bond would never break,  
and there'd be no mistake.  
Our love would conquer all!  
(Pi-Pikachu!)**

 **You're my pika-girl,**  
 **in the poke world.**  
 **Oh, I won the gym badge,**  
 **but you won my heart.**  
 **(Pika!)**  
 **Pika-girl, in the poke world**  
 **And now that I've got you,**  
 **we can never part.**

 **The pokéball in my life's open for you.**  
 **(Pika!)**  
 **You're my pika-girl,**  
 **in the poke world.**  
 **Just like in pokemon!**

 **(Piiika!)**

When the two pulled away from each other Alfred started to laugh "she said yes, she said yes" he explained jumping to his feet pulling (name) with him then pick (name) up by the waist and span her around "I've never been so happy in my life"  
"Alfred" (name) yelled laughing along with him "put me down" gentle Alfred pulled her back on the ground still laughing as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"put the ring on her" someone yelled causing the crowed to mummer in agreement.  
Bending down Alfred pick up the pokéball, taking the ring out of it and slipped it on to (name's) finger before pulling her into a hug and kissed the put of her head.

 **(Pikachu!)  
You're my pika-girl,  
in the poke world.  
Oh, I won the gym badge,  
but you won my heart.  
(Pika!)  
Pika-girl, in the poke world  
And now that I've got you,  
we can never part.  
(chu!)**

 **The pokéball in my life's open for you.**  
 **(Pika!)**  
 **You're my pika-girl,**  
 **in the poke world.**  
 **Just like in pokemon!**

In the background Yao was silently weeping with joy "at least it's not me anymore" the happy couple you heard this winked at each other before yelling in unison  
"i choose you Yao"  
"not again arua"

* * *

this is my first time posting x readers on fancition but I have already posted this and other x reader on to my deviantart under the name Axelfangirl956.  
I just want to say thank you for taking the time to read this I really appreciate it and hopefully you continue to read what I have written in the future.  
I just say it now so I want have to put in any of the other chapters I don't own any of the franchise that I am writing for or any songs i am uses

and one more thing before I go I am willing to take request providing I know the character or I feel I can write for them so if you want you can ask for someone okay.  
Until next time

I'm fluent in google translate


	2. Vampire's mate- vampire 2p italy (part1)

(e/c) coloured eyes stared fearfully into the dark purples ones that had locked on to her own the moment she was dragged into the room. The eyes belonged a well known vampire his name Luciano Vargas the sadistic, energetic and slightly disturbed grandson of one of the vampire kings.  
Luciano made a tsking noise as he walked forward to (name) "bella, bella, bella what where you thinking, did you think that you would get away from me" he said with a childish yet dark look on face " I would follow to the gates of hell and back, il mio dolce amore ingenuo you are my mate"  
He glanced at Lutz and Kuro who still held on to (name) arms "you may let mia bella compagna go now" then the pair both answered yes in there native languages as they let her go then went over to the door. (name) tried to back up only to have Luciano get in front for her in a blink of an eye and have him grab her chin, forcing (name) to look at him. Gasping (name) tried to pull away only to have a lock (h/c) hair fall over her widen (e/c) coloured eyes as Luciano's grip on her chin was too strong, with his other hand Luciano tucked the hair behind (name)'s ear his finger the stroked down her face as he pulled his hand away. His free hand went inside of his white suit jacket pulling something out with it. (name) gulped nervously as she saw the sharpened butter knife in Luciano hand and closed her eyes as Luciano stepped a few feet away his hand in the air getting ready to throw the knife.

 **Thud**  
A few strand of (h/c) hair fell to the floor as the knife went past (name) and imbedded it self in the door beside Lutz face. As (name) looked back towards the German vampire she saw the knife had cut Lutz across the face as the blood trickled down Lutz face as he just stared at the Italian a hint of frustration in his eyes.  
"That is for making my precious mate's arm bleed" Luciano said childishly an even darker smile on his face as (name) looked down at the arm that Lutz had held noticing that the where five mark on her arm that where bleeding _no doubt for holding me to hard_ she thought as Luciano continued talking "and if you ever hurt her again well lets just say I'll try some of my new information extractions methods on you, is that clear Lutz"  
Turning his attention back to (Name) Luciano gave he a tooth smile showing of his fangs before leaning forward to whisper in her ear "you really shouldn't have run mia bella compagna" pulling her forward to his chest Luciano nuzzled his nose in to (name's) hair taking in her wonderful scent.(name) left out a gasp as she was suddenly lifted and place on Luciano's shoulder as she started to walk out the room "Lutz, Kuro me and my mate are going to be busy and I don't want to be disturbed so make sure we're not"

(Name) was place gently down on something soft before Luciano stepped away from her as so as he did (name) sat up. She was on a bed that was in the most beautiful room that she had ever seen.  
"I take it you like it" Luciano said causing (name) to stop looking around the room.  
"it beautiful but where are we" (name) whispered wring her hands together.  
"Our room" was his short reply.  
"o..our room, how is this our room" questioned before blushing "and why are you taking your shirt off"  
"I had the servants start on this the day I meet you" Luciano responded now shirtless as he started to crawl over the bed to her as she sat froze in place "and I don't want to make my shirt mess"

(Name) swallowed nervously then asked "why would it get mess" as Luciano pushed on her shoulder causing her to lying down on her back.  
"Because I am going to turn you, maybe that will stop you from running away again" Luciano muttered leaning down to her neck kissing it until her reached the perfect to bite her.  
"Please stop, don't do this please" (name) whimpered causing Luciano's to move from her neck his fangs scrapping the skin in it before coming to loom over her face as (name) closed her eyes.  
"do you know how much it hurts bella" Luciano spoke softly staring in to (name) eyes as his breath fan across (name) face causing her to open her eyes and see the sadness in his. "to have the one person , that you have been raise to believe is supposed to love you, to want you unconditionally …and then to have that person reject you, to fear being with you, fearing to be near you and when I found your note telling me that you where running away, begging that I would not fallow you" he got off (name) and sat at the end of the bed and stared at the wall "Bella it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest at that moment"  
(name) got up and sat on her knees as she watched Luciano and uncomfortable feeling stirring in her stomach as she did do. _Guilt, that what this is_ she thought to herself _guilt for causing this when all he want was for his mate to love him and tried to get it the only way that he knew how_. (name) crawled up to Luciano sitting beside him and grabbed his chin much like he did to her earlier causing him to look at her. "I am scared Luciano that is true but I am not afraid of you and I should be you kidnapped me, took me from all that I loved and care for then locked me up in this castle and yet I can't bring my self to fear you anymore. At the began I did but that's not why I run away, I ran away because of my changing feeling for you"  
"And what would those feeling be bella" Luciano asked  
"That I care for you, that I love you even and that scares me" (name) whispered half hoping that Luciano would not hear but he did and (name) suddenly found he self in the position that she was in not moment's ago.  
"you need not fear me (name)"Luciano said nuzzling in to her neck "there only one place that I would hurt you and I am sure would in enjoy it" at this he moved his head and caught (name) eyes with his own with a suggestive smile on his face causing (name) to blush. Luciano laughed saying "you really are very innocent, my bella one"

(name)'s face got even redder at that though she smiled softly as she closed the distance between he and Luciano kissing him quickly and gently for the first time before pulling back looked at the happy smile one Luciano's face. Not for long as Luciano swooped down again and kissed her but unlike there first kiss this one expressed the love that Luciano felt for (name) along with his long and passion for her in fact her smirked in to the kiss as he felt his beloved (name) ran one of her hands through his hair before griping on to it as her other hand was placed on his neck pulling him closer to her. He pulled away from (name) after a few minutes allowing (name) to catch her breath as he placed a few quick kiss down her neck before kissing back up her neck and face to reach her ear given it a quick nibble then whispering into it  
"I still have to punish you bella for running away"

* * *

I an not sure if I have 2p Italy personality right i like what I have written in this one.  
Until next time  
I'm fluent in google translate

translations 

these may be wrong as I used google translate for them  
My sweet naive love -il mio dolce amore ingenuo  
My beautiful mate- mia bella compagna  
Beautiful -Bella


	3. last time- america (part 2)

(Name) briefly wonder how she and Alfred end up in this situation, they had only going to by milk and now she was frozen with fear as a mugger stood there pointing a gun at them. The worst thing then happened as serein's could be heard.  
BANG  
"No" came a heart breaking scream.

(Name) then remembered every special memory that she had with Alfred

She remembered the first time the meet

 _A little fiver year girl with her (h/c) hair in pigtails sat on the ground crying, as a five year old boy with white haired and red eyes stood above her holding a teddy bear with a (f/c)bow around it's neck.  
"Why are you crying Mädchen, is there something wrong" the red boy said with a snake like laugh. When he was suddenly pushed by a boy with bright blue eyes and blonde hair that had a cowlick, he to looked to be five.  
"Give her back the bear gilbert" the blonde hair boy said  
"And if I don't" gilbert asked  
"I tell your dad" the blonde hair boy point to a man with shoulder length blonder hair, the man was siting at the side of the sandbox playing with a three year old that looked very much like him.  
"fine, I didn't want to play with it anyway" Gilbert sais throwing the bear at (name) then stomping of. Picking up the bear then standing up (name) face the blonde hair boy.  
"Thank you I am (name)" said hugging her bear in to her chest  
"My name's Alfred" the blonde hair boy replied  
"Why did you help me?" (Name) asked  
"Because am the hero" came Alfred's answer with a laugh_

She remembered their first kiss

 _It was Christmas time and the fifteen year old (name) was over at Alfred's house for his family's annual Christmas party. (Name) and her best friend Alfred seemed to having the time of their lives as (name) chased Alfred around the house trying to get her present, the pair of the laughing as the did so. (Name) jumped on his back causing him to stop, jumping of his back and running to stand in front of him (name) held out her hand for a present and Alfred was about to give it to her when Francis seemly appeared from no where .  
"Ohonhonhon Would you look at this Alfred and ma chérie (name)are under the mistletoe" he pointed out loudly causing every one to look  
"You know what this means Mädchen" Gilbert said with his snake like laughter "you two have to kiss"  
(Name) and Alfred looked each other, Alfred laughing awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck while (name) started to blush. (Name) had decided to kiss her friend on the check and was going to when he turn his head as she leant in to do so and kiss him on the lips instead of the cheek._

She remembered when he asked her out

 _"(Name),(name)" Alfred yelled running over to her a book in his hand " you left this it my house" his place the book in to you hands  
"I was wondering where that got to" (name) mumbled "Alfred I was wonder if you wanted to come over to my house after school"  
"Sorry I cant I've …um I promised Iggy I would help him with something, sorry (name)but I've got to go" Alfred said very quickly before running of  
(name) said to herself before noticing a blue piece of paper sticking out of her book, and couldn't help the smile and blush that came to her face as she read it.  
As it has written on it was._  
(first name) (last name)  
Congratulations you are the winner of - if you so chose to claim you prize-.  
One hero boyfriend  
If you want this hero boyfriend please contact the number below to agree to having one.  
 _Underneath was Alfred's number_

She remembered the first time the said "I love you to each other"

 _(Name) and Alfred lay on there backs on a blanket in (name) garden the pair of the looking up at the beautiful night sky. (name) noticed that Alfred had turned his head to look at her  
"I love you (name)" Alfred told her a gentle smile placed on his lips  
"I love you to Al" (name) replied as she lay her head on Alfred's shoulder and her wrapped his arms around her wasit._

She remember to a year pervious when Alfred had proposed to her, and all the little moments they spent with each other plan for their wedding a that wedding was supposed to be next week.  
And with all those precious memories, because all the love she felt, it didn't really come as a surprise to (name) when she jumped in front of Alfred to protect him from a bullet.

She was then brought out of her memories by something pressing on to her stomach, the sound of and someone running away and yelling… yes yelling someone was yelling to call an ambulance.  
"why,why would you do that (name), its me who suppose t o protect you because am the hero" Alfred yelled as he pressed down hard on her stomach trying to stop the bleeding, tears flowing from his eyes.  
"Because even a hero has… a protector Al and am yours" (name) told him smiling as she did so.  
" it's going to be okay (name) I promise, you just have to stay with me" Alfred told her.  
"I am so sorry Al… but I don't think I'll make our…. wedding next week." She grasped on to Alfred's hands as tears feel from her eyes  
"You'll most likely still be in the hospital healing" Alfred chocked out , the tears falling harder now "please, (name) please just stay with me"  
Slowing lifting her hand to his face she wiped away some of his tears before it fell whisper softly as it did "i am sorry Al"  
This will be my last (name) thought my last time to say  
"I love you Al"  
"(NAME)"


	4. my sun- vampire 2p italy (part 2)

this is an attempted a lemon so if you don't likey , don't readey.  
I would like to apologise in advance as this is my first and mostly likely only attempted a lemon so it's probably not any good.

* * *

"Punish me" (name) squeaked her face ablaze as she saw Luciano's wicked grin.  
"But of course il mio sole" he whispered sinfully as he loving stroked her face "though what should I do perhaps I should take you over me knee and spank you until your lovely behind is as red as your face" as he said he nibbled his way down (name's) neck causing the (hair colour) female to bite her lips trying to stop from moaning. " or maybe I will be you to the edge repeatedly and refuse to let you find your resale until your nothing but a quivering mess"  
Luciano liked up her neck as she swallowed before pulling her into a blistering kiss almost devouring her mouth with his as one of his hand rest on her face in what she could only describe as a firm yet gentle grip the other hand tangled itself in her hair. (name) left Luciano run his lounge over her lips slowly as he caressed he check with his thumb, she unsurely parted her lips and nearly moaned as he sucked on her bottom lip before slipping his tongue in to her mouth, prodding at her own tongue. Taking it as an invention to show that she could be the dominant one she pushed her tongue back against, it continued on this way for a few moments until (name) managed to push he tongue out of her mouth and back into his even slipping her tongue into Luciano's mouth though this did not faze him as she started to suck on her lounge.

He pulled away as her lung started to scream for oxygen, a trail of salvia connecting them as (name) panted, Luciano licked bottom lip as if to taste the prove of their kiss, his eye's lustfully connecting with her own as he huskily said "I have decide on how to punish you, I will not do it tonight no it shall wait until you are so filled with anxiety about it that you come begging Mr on your knees to get if over with" his hand that had be rest on her check slowly moved down her check, then neck coming at a stop at her breast firmly cupping one of them "then I shall combine the first two options with this, I will tie your arms together then once you are a quivering mess I shall take you so hard that you will not be able to walk for a week" Luciano then attacked her neck again teeth scraping against the flesh as he sucked on it. His hand her hair and ghostly down the side of her body giving her other breast a quick squeezed as it brother still kneed her breast through her top, the hand continued down until it reached the hem of (name) (fav colour) top then started to push it up to reveal the females smooth stomach.

Feeling brave (name) hand pushed against Luciano's chest causing him to detach from her neck and allowing her to sit up "i..it's not fair that you're the only one shirtless" as she her hands firmly griped the bottom of her top then she pulled it up and over her head. (name) then surged forward and latch her mouth on to the vampire's neck before he had a chance to move, coping what Luciano had done to her own neck she licked, sucked and nibbled on his cause the male to moan.  
Luciano one hand one either side of her shoulder then hooking the straps of her bra he pulled off her shoulder so the loosely came to rest at the top of her arms then wrapping his arms around her Luciano started to trace patterned up her back causing (name) to shiver, his fingers came to rest at her bra strap, his fingers then quickly unhooked the back of her bra. Luciano lent back though as he did so he grabbed the front of (name's) bra and pulled it off her, embarrassed by the loss of her bra (name's) arms flew up to cover her know naked breast. Tilting her head down to hide her face, (name) didn't think it was possible to blush as much as she was  
"do not cover yourself from me" Luciano cooed as he grasped her chin and made (name) look at him "you never have to hide from me amore mio"  
Luciano pushed (name" light until she was lying on her back once more removing her arms from her breast as he did so then straddling (name's) knees, his face nuzzling against her smooth stomach.

"il mio sole, tu sei bella let me show you how you make me feel" his whisper against her stomach then place light kiss on it. He lick his way up to her breast from her naval the slippery muscle licks it way put her right breast and makes swirls around the centre of it. He light bits on her nipple tugging it slightly before his lips surround it and he starts to suck on her breast, his hand reaches up and starts to play with the left breast as it not to leave it out. (Name) was moaning loudly at this point feeling a heat began to pool at her most intimate area.

Her moaning caused Luciano to smirk into her breast feeling pride that he was the one to make her feel this way, he free hand had managed to make its way into her trouser and cupped her sex through her pants causing the female to gasp.  
"O-Oh Luciano...No...N-Not there..." (Name) whimpered. Hiding her face in the croak of her arm.  
"do not hide from me" Luciano ordered as he used his free hand to move the arm way from her face "especially when your already so wet for me" he purred as he left go for her right breast then swirled his tongue against it once more then pulled away to look at her lust hazed eyes. (Name) whimpered from the loss of him against her breast.

"Does my sweet mate enjoy what I am doing to her?" his grin could out the Cheshire cat to shame.  
"Yes"  
"does she want me to continue"  
"y..yes"  
"tell what you want them my sweet one"  
"I want more" she squirmed on the bed feeling embarrassed that he was going to make her say it.  
"more what, you'll have to be more specific my Bella"  
"i…I want you to make love to me" she moaned as he rub her through her know damp pants causing her to wither against his hand.  
"then make love to you I shall" with that he moved his hand to the top of her trouser and help her get them off leaving her in her pants, Luciano went to pull his own trousers down when he felt to hand stopping his with gentle touches.

"Let me" (name) swallowed as she saw the tent in his trouser for the first time, he was big. She hooked her finger on the top of hid trouser then pulled them down and with Luciano's help got them of his legs. Before she had time to blink she was one her back once on but the time she was minus all her clothing.  
Luciano rubbed (name's) clit with his thumb and lightly pressed down, making her twitch and gasp in pleasure. He teased at her entrance with a finger causing (name) to bit her bottom lip and shake as she felt her legs getting weaker. Decided he had enough of teasing her he slow slip his finger inside of her almost groaning as he watched it disappear

"so tight" he mumbled pulling his finger out of her then slowly pushed it back in. He pumped finger in and out slowly picking up speed as his beloved one moan loudly, he adding in another finger and continue wiggling them inside of her as he watched her writhing against his finger.  
"Oh god...P-Please.." (Name) begged, moaning a louder.

"no god here…only Luciano …" He smirked and rubbed her thigh stopping her fingers causing (name) to buck her hips to get the feeling back.  
"so impatience my love" he hummed pulling his fingers out of her then licked them groaning as the taste of her filled his mouth. He lower her face to her sex and couldn't help but moan as the scent of her filled his nose.

"wha..what are you doing…ow" (name) bit her lip as her finger's tangled themselves in the sheet when she felt Luciano's tongue lick at her most sensitive area. She left out a shaky breath when she felt him rumbled against her as he chuckled at her reaction.  
Luciano prodded his tongue inside of her and shivered at the explosion that was her flavor on his tongue, his bella compagna flavour it somehow tasted even better from the source. He slowly licked downward making (name) feeling as is if was touching the entire area with his slippery appendage he did this until he had built up a steady rhythm that had (name) squirming on the bed wantonly. Luciano then shifted the focus of his tongue so it was licking her clit the sensation had (name's) toe's curling as she felt a pressure that's she never felt before start to build up, it seemed that it was running through her how body making her feel dizzy with pleasure until Luciano suddenly removed his tongue from her lower lips.

"NO" (name) almost sobbed as she involuntary bucked her hip upwards as of hope that Luciano would continue, she was so close to something that she was sure it would have made her better than she had felt ever before.  
"I want to be inside you the first time that you climax" Luciano whispered to her before he pulled he in for a kiss. When he pulled away to sit up he removed his pants from himself groaning as he felt his now stiff member came released from it tight prison. (Name) gulped as her eyes land on it, it seemed even bigger now how was that going to fit inside her. Her worries melted away as Luciano pulled her into another kiss as he rest himself into a position above her.  
"Are you ready il mio sole" he asked her stroking her face loving as she nodded "say it"  
"I am ready my love"

Luciano guided his member in front of (name's) entrance looking at her with an expression not only filled with lust but with love as he rubbed the tip against her womanhood. He snapped his hips forward quickly breaking her barrier, hoping that it he done it fast it would cause her less pain as she would not be as tense. Though he felt his heart sink a little as (name) yelped in pain. He slammed his lips against yours indulging into a passionate kiss hoping to distract her from the pain, he grabbed both of (name) hands pinning them down above her head. Luciano held as he could though he nothing more than to move in this incredible tightness that nearly made him cum as he entered, he know that he had to stay still up till his mate could adjust to his size. He moaned into the kiss when he felt (name) move her hips a little. He slowly started to pull out until only his tip remained inside of her then he thrusted back into her groaning at the feeling ecstatic feeling that their unity gave him. She was finally and eternally his in the eyes of vampiric customs. He continued at this pace until he heard something that made him grin ear to ear.  
"fa..faster Luci" (name) panted lustily and who was Luciano to deny his mate's request. His hips started to pick up speed as he thrusted harder, the sound of skin on skin felling the room.

(name) wrapped (name) legs round his waist and ran her fingers through his soft hair, moaning louder and louder with the intense pleasure and Luciano found her could not bear it along longer and sunk his fangs in to her neck drinking her precious life nectar his hips still going at a furious speed  
"Y-Yes! Yes, yes, Y-Yeees!" (name)panted her leg shaking, feeling his cock throb and twitch inside of her. "Nhn!" She rested her forehead on his shoulder and panted, feeling her walls tightening up round him.

Her finger nails sunk into the sensitive flesh of his back and racked themselves downward causing Luciano to groan in delight letting go of (name's) neck as he quickened his thrusts. "scream my name bella…let everyone who is making you feel this way"  
"Lu..Luciano"  
"Louder  
"Luciano"  
"Louder"  
"LUCIANO" (name) scream as she felt the dam inside of her break, Luciano groaned as he felt her cum and with a few more quick thrust her spilled his seed in her roaring. Still thrusting as the pair rode out their pleasure together Luciano laid his head on (name's) chest, she stayed like that until he felt himself go soft inside her then pulled you of her with a squelching sound.  
Luciano pressed his forehead against (names') as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Ti amo" (name) whispered to him in the little Italian that she had come to learn as she snuggled her head in to his chest. Her eye's staring to flutter shut.  
"Penso che il mondo di voi il mio amore più caro, you are the sunlight in my other wise dark life"

* * *

so you made it to the end. I would like you thank you for reading this and comments would be appreciated as tis is my first time witting this sort of thing. I felt embarrassed and dirty writing this so if anyone needs me I'll be under my bed dying  
Until next time

I'm fluent in google translate

Translations  
sole- my sun  
il mio sole, tu sei bella- my sun, you're beautiful  
Penso che il mondo di voi il mio amore più caro - I think the world of you my dearest love


End file.
